being a god is never easy
by iampercyjacksonthehotbeast
Summary: a sequel to dream or nightmare, my take.my 1st story! pls read dream or nightmare my take summary inside if you dont want to read the dream or nightmare


**(AN: my first fanfic im soooooooo excited, now back to the story this is a sequel to dream or nightmare, to summarize that story perseus is a god who is born to Poseidon and Aphrodite who loves perseus but is forced to abandon him due to his safety(zeus will kill persues because he might think perseus is stronger [thought 1****st**** child of a god is more powerful than other and in this case its both aphrodites and Poseidons 1****st**** child] and perseus then finds newly born artemis who is several weeks old (gods mature fast so she looks and acts like like an 11 year old) but artemis is wanders off and is chased by monster where perseus finds her and then they escape but artemis is washed by LETHE( a river which makes humans and animals lose their memory) then she and perseus live for a few years then artemis'es parent (only mother) and her brother finds he and takes her away without perseus. SEVERAL MILLENIA LATER ( I WILL KEEP IT AS 2000 years AWAY) perseus after this much time using his godly powers make sally his mother by modifying her memory and goes to camp half blood when artemis doubts wether he is the long lost persues and then they get chased by luke in command of KRONOS.) Now back to story-**

PERSUES POV  
>they ran and ran for what seemed like forever<br>its dishonorable running from cheap monsters! Artemis practically screemed

I think its time to fight. Said artemis drawing her bow  
>no! perseus shouted. And who are you to command me? Artemis asked<br>I made a promise artie…. To protect you, now please artie go! I will fend them off please go to Olympus inform everyone of the titan awakening, perseus said while his eyes glistening with golden tears.. 

He called me artie. Artemis thought while she said " y-you are persues aren't you?  
>im not going, you are not going to trick me like the last time!<br>persues nodded agreeing that he was the persues who saved and broke her life two and a half thousand years ago…  
>NO! artemis said<br>persues summoned a large tidal wave(they were near the beach) which carried artemis back and coudnt restrain against the waves  
>"iam sorry artie, m-maybe next time I might—" that's all artemis could hear before she was carried away before seeing perseus fight with the monsters and ichor spilling all over<br>ARTEMIS POV  
>the water filled her lungs and coudnt breathe, "funny how gods need oxygen even though they cant die but can faint" was the last thing artemis thought as blackness came over<p>

my lady? My lady? My lady?  
>artemis quickly shot up from her unconsciousness and saw herself drenched-<br>"perseus" whispered artemis  
>what my lady? Phoebe asked<br>oh nothing phoebe, what happened to the camp?i hope there is less casualties as the gods arrived in time, and did perseu-percy return?  
>the camp didn't expect the attack my lady, there is 3 dead halfbloods and 12 injured ones, yes the gods did arrive but very few, but only Apollo and hermes came in time and I don't know abut the boy I assume percy.<p>

Artemis was not paying heed to her hunters voice, her mind was overflowing with thoughts  
>AT-"maybe perseus did return"(AN:artemis thoughts shall be known by AT)<br>AT-so what? He is a man, they do not deserve being given positive thoughts too , yes percy is like any other man, what do I care?

AT- he saved your life one!  
>AT-but he also hurt me emotionally<p>

My lady? Phoebe's voice bought artemis back to reality

I think I need to go to Olympus phoebe, regroup the hunters. Artemis said before teleporting to Olympus.  
>-im a little page break so don't care -<p>

So artemis here claims to have um- seen a god who is the child of Poseidon and err- Aphrodite. Finished zeus  
>a lot of murmurs ans whispering<br>also the first! His name is perseus disguised as percy!artemis shouted

What! Said both Poseidon and Aphrodite at the same time  
>Then where was he all these decades? Aphrodite! Poseidon! Why didn't you hand him over to me?<br>im sorry brother, well erm… you would kill him as he is the first child and is slighltly more powerful than you!

Well in that case I can make him fade! Boomed zeus "but I think I will make him an Olympian, so he cant take my throne and besides there is always a prophecy for the throne, isn't there? Said zeus(**AN:YES I MADE THAT ON SPOT SO DON'T BLAME ME)**

Aphrodite now was practically staring daggers at Poseidon  
>you took my son away from me you cheap said to Poseidon<br>no! I was only doing what was best for him-  
>what! Throwing him in wilderness?<p>

I think he fa-faded ! artemis said with a lumpforming in her throat thinking about perseus,

What?how? zeus asked  
>Luke… artemis trailed, he bought the all the 1st class monsters upon us and he defended me .. artemis said, (<strong>AN: in this story 1<strong>**st**** class monsters mean the strongest monster – medusa, chimera,hydra etc….)**

**PERCY POV**

**As the last of monsters turned into golden dust, ichor was virtually covering every part of perseus  
>cant… perseus said in clear notification he was in pain<br>somehow perseus had not faded or lost in the battle but he was loosing too much ichor**

**n-need water perseus thought…  
>(AN: END OF THE CHAPTER PLS R &amp; R , HOW WAS THE CHAPTER?<strong> 


End file.
